Bella!
by fifidomi
Summary: O/S: un petit moment d'égarement, une rencontre et hop, voilà comment on se trouve dans la m. . . .


J'ai eu envie de m'amuser sur un fantasme que j'ai eu ado, alors que je faisais un voyage à Londres. Je ne parlais pas un mot, ou presque d'anglais. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas bilingue, mais j'ai du culot. La preuve, ce petit O.S

Pour résumer, la traduction est de moi, la première fois que je joue à ça. Donc elle est forcément moyenne, voire pire, mau-vaise.

Alors pas trop de cri côté outre-Atlantique/ outre-Manche pour les fautes de temps, d'accord, etc . . .

Merci et bonne lecture.

Bella

Je.

Suis.

Dans.

La.

Merde.

Mais alors la vrai de vrai, celle dont on ne sait pas, par quel miracle, on va s'en dépêtrer. Je sors mon mobile et tout en sachant que je vais exploser mon forfait . . . en hors forfait, off course, j'appelle ma meilleure amie.

- Angela, réponds, mais réponds, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait.

J'ai beau la suppliée. Le téléphone sonne dans le vide. Pas de réponse, pas de répondeur, pas de meilleure amie . . . je regarde l'heure à ma montre, il est 2h07 du matin à L.A., soit 8h07 en France. Merde, elle est rentrée en cours.

- merde, merde et re-merde, Angie t'es où quand j'ai besoin de toi.

- Hey, Darling, what are you doing, you come join me.

- Yes, Yes.

Putain je suis dans la merde et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit en plus. Je l'entends frapper doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à lui demander où se trouver le petit coin.

- Baby, I'm not the big bad wolf!

- Yes, yes.

Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il me dit. « Bad quoi ». Je suis dans la merde, je sais que je me répète, mais je ne parle pas la langue de Shakespeare et lui ne parle pas celle de Molière à l'évidence. Je l'ai suivie, j'étais saoul, il est beau, Alice m'a dit pas cap', c'est ma correspondante Anglaise, et j'ai tenu le pari, comme une idiote, et orgueilleuse petite française que je suis. Je suis dans la mouise. Je suis dessaoulée mais dans la merde quand même.

Je suis chez lui, dans ce qui semble être une chambre d'étudiant. Je me trouve dans sa minuscule salle de bain, assise sur les toilettes, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai la frousse et je ne suis pas courageuse au point de sortir et de . . . oui, de faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Pauvre conne.

- I don't want to get hurt. (_Je ne veux pas te faire de mal_)

- je suis sorry, pas comprendre.

Je jure de faire un effort et de parler anglais dès le mois prochain, si quelqu'un vient me tirer de là, please, please, please.

- You don't speak a word of English, not true. (_Tu ne parles pas un mot d'anglais, pas vrai_).

- désolée ma caille, mais je ne comprends rien, tu n'as pas l'air méchant, mais on sait jamais, je suis tellement maladroite que j'ai peut-être ramassé le nouveau Jake l'éventreur.

- Jake? No, I'm just Ed', Edward.

- Fait chier.

- more I talk about you and less you trust in me. (_Plus je te parle et moins tu as confiance en moi_).

Son ton m'inquiète et m'interpelle. Il a l'air triste. J'ose ou je n'ose pas sortir. Et merde, Bella, tu n'as plus rien à perdre, alors sors.

Je déverrouille la porte et l'entrouvre. Il est assis au coin de son lit. Quand il me voit, il fait le geste de se lever et je referme aussi sec la porte.

- Trouillarde.

- You must think that I'm crazy. (Tu dois penser que je suis fou).

Je retente d'appeler mon amie.

Une sonnerie.

- I leave an unknown, enter in my home. (_J'ai laissé une inconnue entrer chez moi)_

Une seconde sonnerie.

- But you were so cute in your black dress. (_Tu étais si jolie dans ta robe noire_).

Une 3ème sonnerie.

- I'm not a sexual pervert, you know, no, of course, that you don't know, you don't understand what I say. _(Je ne suis pas un pervers sexuel, tu le sais, non, bien sûr, que tu ne sais pas, tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis)._

Je l'écoute, il n'est vraiment pas bien, puis il est calme pour un tueur en série. Non ?

- Salut Bella, comment tu vas.

Angela est à l'autre bout de la ligne, eh ben, c'n'est pas trop tôt.

- Angie, Angie, oh Angie, je suis dans la merde, il faut que tu m'aides, je suis coincée chez un type, je comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit, je fais quoi moi.

- la même chose mais calmement.

- avec le groupe on est allé dans un pub, avec nos correspondants, tu vois le truc quoi. Et Alice m'a posé un deal, et j'ai fait la conne. Maintenant je suis chez lui.

- il est où.

- à côté de moi, enfin dans la pièce à côté.

- et tu me parles.

- oui, pourquoi ?

- laisses tomber. Il est comment.

- ben, il est assis sur son lit.

- je t'ai pas dit où, je t'ai demandé « comment » il est.

- bien. Il est calme.

- oh, on t'a lobotomisé, ou tu ne veux rien comprendre.

- il est mignon, très mignon.

- il parait gentil.

- euh, oui.

- alors pourquoi tu es avec moi au téléphone ?

- mais !

- allé, ma chérie, gère, t'es pas non plus une nunuche.

- mais !

- allé à dans quinze jours.

- Angie ?

Je regarde mon téléphone, elle a raccroché c'te naze.

- Angie, me demande-t-il.

- Yes, my friend.

- Ok, . . . and, you.

- Mi, euh, mi, Bella. I'm Bella, I'm French, sorry.

- No problem.

- oh, si, un gros problème, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, tu dois me prendre pour une folle, si tu ne me prends déjà pas pour une fille facile.

Je ré-ouvre la porte et sors doucement de ma cachette. J'ai qu'une envie, partir en courant, mais cette garce d'Alice m'a fait mettre d'affreuses chaussures, une vrai torture.

Je le regarde enfin. Il me fixe, il tape sur le lit pour que je le rejoigne. Je lui souris, après tout, on a l'air aussi paumé l'un que l'autre. Je m'approche et m'assois. Je ne le regarde plus. Je suis troublée de le savoir si proche. Je joue avec les motifs de son dessus de lit.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, et je ne dis rien, lui non plus, mais du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il m'observe. J'arrête tout mouvement et me tourne vers lui. Nos lèvres sont proches. Mes yeux vont de sa bouche à ses amandes vertes, puis encore ses lèvres . . .

Il ne bouge pas plus que moi, mais il a un sourire en coin. Je détourne la tête, rouge comme une pivoine, et me plonge dans la contemplation de ma main, je suis troublée de le sentir si près de moi.

Je respire lentement et m'enivre de son parfum. J'aime son odeur. Elle est sensuelle, suave et elle me fait frissonner. Je recommence mon jeu sur la couverture, il faut vraiment que je me calme.

Sa main se pose sur la mienne. Je ne bouge plus, je ne respire plus, je ne fais plus rien. Il se penche vers moi et me pose ses lèvres aux bords des miennes. Je suis tétanisée. Je reprends mon souffle, ma respiration est saccadée à présent. Je le regarde, plongeant mes prunelles dans les siennes.

Je lève l'une de mes mains vers son visage et lui caresse la joue. Je me tourne légèrement vers lui. Nos lèvres sont à moins d'un centimètre l'une de l'autre. Je ferme les yeux . . . Et je le sens. Il est contre moi, sa bouche, son corps, tout en lui est doux.

Ses mains sont sur mes bras, je frissonne. Je me laisse glisser sur le côté, l'accompagnant dans son geste. Il passe sa main sous l'une des bretelles de ma robe. Je passe une main sous sa chemise. Il passe une main sur mes jambes, puis remonte vers mon entre jambe. Je repousse sa main et le bascule sur le dos. Le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas subir, c'est de prendre les choses en mains.

Je me mets à cheval sur lui et l'embrasse. Il rit. Je lui défais sa chemise, bouton, après bouton, en lui embrassant le torse. Il me caresse les cheveux. Je lui ouvre les pans de son vêtement, pour regarder son torse. Il me regarde en rougissant. Je lui rends son sourire en coin et lui tire la langue.

Il me fait basculer sur le côté, et se retrouve à ma place, au-dessus, il est maitre du jeu, à son tour. Il lève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, il vient frotter son nez contre le mien, et m'embrasse. D'abord, les lèvres, puis il force la barrière de mes dents et insert sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

La première impression n'est pas des plus agréables, sa langue prend toute la place dans ma cavité buccale. Je le repousse et lui fais les gros yeux, secouant la tête.

Il me regarde perplexe, levant un sourcil. Je lui fais signe de se rapprocher. Il pose son front sur le mien. On se regarde. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche. Je tourne avec douceur mon muscle, et il m'accompagne. Nous partageons chacun notre espace vital. Plus d'envahisseur.

Mes mains remontent sur son torse, les siennes descendent vers mes cuisses. Il passe ses mains sous mes genoux et les remonte au niveau de son torse. J'ai les jambes collées à son buste, de chaque côté de lui.

Je suis essoufflée. L'émotion, l'envie, l'inconnu, mais le désir est le plus fort et je bouge mon bassin d'avant en arrière. Il n'y a rien de plus explicite.

Je sens sa verge dure, au travers de son pantalon en toile. Je passe mes mains sur sa poitrine et attrape sa ceinture. Je tire sur le morceau de cuir et la lui retire, la jetant au sol.

Il est au-dessus de moi et me surplombe. Il est beau. Il a les cheveux en bataille. Il caresse mes épaules nues, suivant des yeux la courbe que ses doigts tracent sur ma peau. Je le regarde avec désir. Il me sourit, ses yeux à nouveau dans les miens. Les festivités commencent.

Il relève ma robe jusqu'à ma taille et regarde ma petite culotte. Il sourit. Il me regarde une nouvelle fois et lève un sourcil et me dit :

- « Monday ».

- Yes, cadeau d'Alice.

Je sais qu'il ne me comprend pas mais Al' m'a offert des slips aux jours de la semaine. Mais je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux en choisissant le soleil de lundi alors qu'on est mercredi.

Ses yeux toujours plongés en moi, il touche mon intimité, me ramenant sur terre. D'abord, caressant le contour de mon slip en coton, jouant avec mon élastique, puis il glisse sa main sous la matière et atteint mon intimité.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il glisse un doigt dans mon antre. Il ferme les yeux, il soupire, sa respiration est saccadée. Je ferme mes yeux à mon tour, me laissant emporter par les émotions qu'il me fait ressentir. Il prodigue de doux va et vient à mon vagin, je sens un autre doigt qui est inséré. Je soupire de plaisir.

Après plusieurs minutes de pur bonheur, mes mains se referment sur le dessus de lit, se crispant de plus en plus fort, à chaque vague de plaisir qui parcours mon être. Je le sens descendre le long de mon torse, embrassant mes seins, mon ventre puis sa langue descendre vers . . .

- non, non.

Il me regarde mais n'insiste pas. Pour une première fois et en plus avec un inconnu. Je ne peux pas. Je lui souris, il remonte vers moi. Quand il est à ma hauteur, je le bascule sur le côté et monte sur lui. Je passe ma robe par-dessus mes épaules. Je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, et cela lui plait. Je l'embrasse et je passe à l'action, pourquoi repousser l'échéance.

Je lui fais signe de la main, « préservatif ». Il me montre le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Je ne me démonte pas et me penche vers le tiroir. Et hop, un « condom », comme il dit.

Je replace mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin, posant mon sexe contre le sien. Il se redresse, je le pousse pour qu'il reste sur le dos. Je prends sa verge entre mes doigts et l'effleure. Elle est longue et douce. J'ouvre la capote, et jette l'emballage au sol. Je place le latex sur le bout de son gland, pinçant le haut et déroulant le reste sur la longueur de son sexe.

Je souris en moi-même, qui aurait cru que moi, Bella, je serais ici, à moitié nu, sur le corps magnifique de cet apollon. Je tire l'élastique de ma culotte sur le côté, et sans préambule ou chabada, je m'empale sur lui.

Il grogne et s'empare de l'un de mes seins. Je gémis. J'entame un lent va et vient, j'accélère, oubliant son plaisir et me consacre au mien. Je me balance d'avant en arrière, je m'active, j'accentue. Je sens sa verge se contractait, mon vagin lui répond et se serre. Je suis à un nuage du septième ciel.

A l'instant où je sais que je suis arrivée, je baisse les yeux vers lui, il est en transe, il a les yeux clos. Je le laisse jouir, heureuse, les jambes qui tremblent par tant d'émotions. Le plaisir assouvie, mon taux d'adrénaline redescend, je pose ma tête sur son torse, bercée par sa respiration. Le mot raisonne à mon oreille, vibrant dans sa cage thoracique.

- Merci.

Je me redresse.

- tu parles Français.

- une peu.

- et tu attends maintenant pour me le dire.

- moi parle pas bien comprendre tout.

- pourquoi maintenant.

- what ?

- parler français, pourquoi pas avant.

- peur qué tou parti.

Au moins je sais qu'on avait tous les deux, les mêmes craintes.

- tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure.

- moua pas méchant grand loup.

Je ris, s'il n'est pas le grand méchant loup, j'ai quand même vu le sien.

- tou te moque.

- non.

- on fait quoi, now.

Je hausse les épaules.

- je ne sais pas.

- tou veux partir.

Je secoue la tête. Il me refait un de ses sourires en coin.

- tou veux encore.

Je lève un sourcil, et hoche la tête. Je me redresse et libère son sexe de ma chair, il est déjà en train de durcir. Je ramène ma jambe droite du même bord que l'autre et me laisse tomber près de lui. Il se relève et me dit :

- c'est être à moi, dé faire toi dou bien.

- mmmh.

Et nous voilà reparti.

Nous l'avons fait 5 fois cette nuit-là, autant le lendemain et chaque jours jusqu'à mon départ. Nous avons continué à nous appeler, nous avons essayé de nous appeler, mais avec le temps, nous avons espacés nos appels, jusqu'à ne plus en donner. Un amour d'été . . .

. . . mais voilà, i ans de ça, Alice me recevait chez elle pour la première fois. Et aujourd'hui, j'atterris à LAX, et mon compagnon m'attend.

- Chérie.

Je me retourne. Mon mari et ma fille me font signe. Aujourd'hui je rentre à la maison. Edward est tout sourire.

Qui aurait cru qu'un amour de vacances, une rencontre au hasard, dans un bar. Qui aurait cru que ce qui aurait dû être un coup d'un soir, était devenu une véritable histoire. Notre Histoire.


End file.
